The present invention relates to a speech recognition technique, and particularly relates to method and apparatus for quick and accurate recognition of various kinds of speeches. The great majority of existing speech recognition systems have been developed and implemented with high speed operational devices (e.g., TM 5320 series), mainly because these systems have adopted methods requiring a great number of operations as, these systems including linear prediction (LPC) parameters, dynamic programming and the like. Thus makes real time processing possible only when high speed operational devices are used. Other kinds of systems utilize the energy of each channel of a set of filters as parameter frame sequence, e.g., the patent entitled "Speech Recognition" to the Northern Telecommunication Corp. Ltd. (Patent Application No. CN 86100298A) and the patent entitled "A Method for Extraction and Recognition of Speech Features" to the Tsing Hua University (Patent Application No. CN 85100083A), although they have avoided the need for a great number of operations for extracting spectrum parameters, but either dynamic time warping or the so called features deblocking recognition scheme is used in the matching method between the unknown speech and the sample speech. Thus, the number of operations of the former is still great, while the informations of speech on the time series of the later are too strange, in fact they are similar to the long time spectrum parameters unacceptable in speech recognition. The level of noise immunity is an important criterion for the evaluation of the performance of a speech recognition system, for the parameters of LPC and cepstrum are very sensitive to the variation of spectrum, so that number of misrecognitions increase obviously in the recognition systems based on the above-metioned parameters when the background noise is relatively high. The existing recognition systems generally reguire the user to articulate normalizedly, stably, and with less freedom, thus causing the use of the recognition system inconvenient and increasing the psychological burden of the user, the cause of which is that linear compression of the time domain, determination of word number with length of time, or incomplete DP scheme are used by the developer. The space occupied by the reference samples determines the probable size of the word table of the system, and also influences the real-time performance of the system to a certain degree. For example, the speech recognition system of the Beijing Computer Xiang Yun Corp., 4K memory can only accomodate a word table of about 50 words.